Heures sombres
by TiLiYu
Summary: Ce qui avait commencé ce jour funeste à Tropical Land allait s'arrêter ici. Sa vie pour sauver une autre, ce n'était pas si mal, finalement. " Ca va aller, Hattori" fit-il en retirant ses lunettes. S'il devait mourir, ca serait sans son déguisement. oO Un ptit OS sur le thème de la trahison... C'est sombre, bien sûr ! pas de pairing, allusion à la mort de personnages principaux Oo


**Hello !**

 **Voici juste un petit OS que j'ai écrit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je voulais présenter quelque chose de sombre : )**

 **Je sais bien que l'idée d'un Heiji qui devient un traître n'est guère nouvelle mais bon... Il faut voir ça comme mon ajout au genre ! ; )**

 **Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai une histoire autour de cet OS, en l'utilisant comme premier chapitre mais clairement, ce n'est pas le but d'aujourd'hui :3**

 **En résumé :**

 **Fic sombre, allusions à la mort de personnages principaux.**

 **Pas de pairing mais quelques allusions de ShinRan et de KazuHei.**

 **Pas de spoilers.**

* * *

 **Heures sombres**

* * *

"- Salut, Kudô" fit une voix calme, de quelque part dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Conan tourna la tête et repéra Heiji, à moitié caché dans les ombres de la bibliothèque de son père, à peine visible avec le peu de lumière, dissimulé par ses habits et sa peau sombres.

Mais le garçon était sûr que c'était lui. En fait, il l'attendait à moitié.

L'Osakien s'avança pour se placer sous la pâle lumière de la nuit passant au travers de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, le canon d'une arme dans sa main étincelant désormais sous la douce lueur de la lune.

Le petit détective ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'arme était pointée sur lui.

"- Hattori..." soupira-t-il, voyant avec une pointe de pitié que l'adolescent lui faisant face avait l'air épuisé, même s'il essayait de le camoufler sous un petit sourire en coin. "Alors c'était vraiment toi...

\- Oui, désolé... Certaines choses se sont produites et j'ai dû... Bref" répondit l'autre avec un haussement d'épaule, son sourire devenant plus franc, quoique désormais teinté de mélancolie.

"- Tu sais que des gens sont morts à cause des infos que tu Leur as données ?!" réprimanda Conan, regardant son ami dans les yeux, une expression dure sur le visage, ce qui fit disparaître le sourire de son ami.

"-... Je le sais..." admit Heiji, secouant la tête et détournant les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard accusateur du détective aux yeux azurs. Il déglutit pour se débarrasser de la culpabilité qui bloquait sa gorge. "Ne pense pas... Ne pense pas que je l'ai fait de gaieté de cœur.

\- C'est Kazuha, c'est ça ?" fit le garçon, ses yeux s'adoucissant et s'emplissant de compassion alors qu'il exprimait à haute voix ce qu'il avait deviné déjà depuis quelques temps, quand il avait commencé à douter de son meilleur ami mais ne voulait pas y croire.

"- ... Oui" répondit l'Osakien en hochant la tête, à peine surpris du fait que l'adolescent ait pu déduire tout cela, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait toujours été plutôt transparent face aux yeux perçants et son esprit affuté de son ami. Son sourire triste revint quand son regard croisa de nouveau celui du garçon. "Tu me l'as toi-même dit, hein... Que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la fille que tu aimes. Et bien j'ai découvert que c'était la même chose pour moi."

Le Tokyoïte cligna des yeux alors qu'il se rappela de cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue, quand il avait appelé deux semaines auparavant. Son ami avait effectivement eut l'air un peu déprimé, même s'il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher sous son rire chaleureux et son dialecte d'Osaka plein d'énergie.

* * *

 _"- Dis, Kudô..._ _Jusqu'où pourrais-tu aller pour Nee-chan ?" avait demandé Heiji, sa voix à peine audible, son ton soudainement sérieux, si différent de d'habitude._

 _"- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, tu le sais bien..." avait-il affirmé en haussant les épaules, sentant que la réponse était évidente. "Tout comme tu en serais capable pour Kazuha._

 _\- Oui... N'importe quoi... Même si ça va à l'encontre de tes principes ?_

 _\- Aller, Hattori, si tu as une question, balance-la et arrête de tourner autour du pot !" avait rit l'enfant, se demandant ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de l'Osakien pour qu'il soit si concentré sur ses interrogations qu'il en oublie même son habituel déni comme quoi sa relation avec Kazuha n'était pas la même que la sienne avec Ran._

 _"- Nan, t'inquiète, t'inquiète... Bonne nuit, Kudô._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Hattori."_

* * *

"- Alors je suis la nouvelle cible ?" demanda Conan avec curiosité, essayant de cacher l'amertume qui tentait de poindre dans sa voix.

"- Tu l'as toujours été, Kudô. J'ai juste fait de mon mieux pour feindre mon ignorance de ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Ca a marché au début, mais Ils sont devenus impatients..."

Le petit détective essaya de cacher son choc d'apprendre qu'encore une fois, une personne qu'il aimait était visée par sa faute. Il aurait dû voir ça venir...

"- ... J'aurais pu t'aider, tu sais ?" soupira finalement le garçon, maudissant en son for intérieur l'entêtement de son ami à essayer de tout résoudre par lui-même. Bien que, clairement, il n'était pas en position de pouvoir lui en vouloir, étant si similaire à lui sur ce trait de caractère.

"- M'aider ? Ils l'ont empoisonnée, Kudô. Chaque fois que je fais ce qu'Ils veulent, Ils me donnent un antidote temporaire. J'ai essayé de gagner du temps mais... Si Kazuha n'a pas le remède demain, elle sera morte avant que la nuit ne tombe... Et je dois admettre que je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu m'aider à trouver un antidote en si peu de temps, quand on voit que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le tien après des mois de recherche..." signala l'Osakien, l'ombre d'un sourire ironique sur son visage.

"- C'est bas..." fit le garçon, reflétant son sourire.

Conan parcourut la distance les séparant et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de l'arme pointée sur sa poitrine, remarquant que la main de son meilleur ami tremblait.

"- Heiji... " commença-t-il, levant les yeux vers lui, utilisant son prénom pour avoir toute son attention. "On va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Tu n'as tué personne pour le moment, n'aggrave pas ton cas en continuant à suivre Leurs ordres, arrête-toi tant que tu le peux encore.

\- C'est trop difficile, Kudô, je ne peux pas..." La voix du détective à la peau sombre se brisa quand il prononça ces paroles, une grimace de douleur désormais sur son visage. " Comment est-ce que je peux choisir entre tuer mon meilleur ami et laisser la fille que j'aime mourir... Ca me détruit..."

Une unique larme glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'il renforcait sa prise sur la crosse du pistolet qu'il avait en main.

Conan croisa ses yeux verts et y vit tous les sentiments tournoyant en lui, se battant les uns contre les autres, quoique la détermination semblait l'emporter.

Le garçon eut un sourire doux, se résignant, incapable de supporter de voir son meilleur ami rongé de l'intérieur par ses propres erreurs. Ce qui avait commencé ce jour funeste à Tropical Land allait s'arrêter ici. Sa vie pour sauver une autre, ce n'était pas si mal, finalement.

"- Ca va aller, Hattori" fit-il en retirant ses lunettes. S'il devait mourir, ca serait sans son déguisement.

"- Je suis désolé... Shinichi."

 _"_ _Ran..."_ pensa Conan alors qu'il fermait les yeux _._

* * *

"- Shin... ichi ?" appela une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, se réveillant soudainement avec une expression inquiète sur le visage, pantelante, ses pensées encore embrumées par les restes de son cauchemar.

Le souffle court, elle porta la main à sa poitrine, prise par le plus sombre des pressentiments.

Se forçant à prendre des respirations plus profondes, elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'apaiser à la vue de l'environnement familier dans lequel elle se trouvait, sa chambre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo, d'elle et d'un garçon, prenant la pause avec un grand sourire dans un parc d'attraction.

"- Reviens vite..." chuchota-t-elle, avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

* * *

A quelque distance de là, toujours à Beika, un coup de feu retentit dans une maison.

Une maison avec le nom "Kudô" sur le portail.


End file.
